My Stories
by BrightMiracle
Summary: "Kalian pasti pernah mendengar tentang Vampire bukan? Dan kalian percaya atau tidak aku menemukannya!" kisah tentang perjalanan cinta dan kehidupan yang rumit bagi seorang namja bernama Kim HeeChul karena takdirnya yang menentukan itu semua. Tapi apakah Heechul bisa mengubah takdirnya dan 'dia? karena takdir mereka berkata untuk saling 'MENGHANCURKAN' Pair HanChul and other cast.
1. Chapter 1

My Stories

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: little bit Romance, School Life, mystery.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Summary** : "Kalian pasti pernah mendengar tentang Vampire bukan? Dan kalian percaya atau tidak aku menemukannya!" kisah tentang perjalanan cinta dan kehidupan yang rumit bagi seorang namja bernama Kim HeeChul karena takdirnya yang menentukan itu semua. Tapi apakah Heechul bisa mengubah takdirnya dan 'dia'? karena takdir mereka berkata untuk saling 'MENGHANCURKAN' Pair HanChul and other cast.

.

.

.

Anneyonghaseyo yeorobun perkenalkan Kim HeeChul immnida aku orang kelahiran korea, aku hidup bersama kedua orangtuaku dan juga bersama satu kakak perempuanku yang bernama Kim HeeJin. Dan ini adalah buku diariku yang kutulis setiap hari untuk menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpaku.

**Jumat, 27-06-2012**

Well, untuk beberapa hari ini aku mengalami kejadian aneh disekolah baruku. Aku sebenarnya murid pindahan dari JYP High School sekolahku yang sebelumnya ini merupakan sekolah yang cukup terpandang, tetapi karena beberapa alasan orang tuaku pindah ke Negara yang berbeda walau sebenarnya orang tua ku ini sering sekali berpindah tempat tinggal. Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan mereka untuk berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal seperti ini, tapi yaa sudahlah aku hanya mengikut saja. Kau tau? Sekarang aku sedang berada dimana? Sekarang aku berada di Negara yang yang terkenal akan 'The Great Wall'nya. Kalian pasti tau khan aku sedang berada dimana? Yap! aku sedang berada di Negara yg bisa kita kenal dengan Cina. Sekolah baruku ini bernama MeiHua High School, dan disekolah ini aku sedang menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ah! mianhae aku dipanggil oleh eommaku jadi maaf ya yeorubun. See u tomorrow.

**Sabtu, 28-06-2012**

Hei bertemu lagi dengan ku. Mianhae kemaren aku dipanggil eomma untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menurutku serius jadi hanya singkat saja ceritanya. Okay sekarang aku akan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh disekolah baru ku.

_Full of Flashback_

Hari ini sangat cerah secerah hatiku, tapi saat aku masuk gerbang sekolah ini aku merasa hari ini ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres. Hm'mh entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Skip time..

Ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk sekolah dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat tetapi karena aku tidak sempat berkeliling jadi aku tidak tahu dimana kantinnya apalagi sekolah ini sangat megah dan luas dengan berbagai ukiran-ukiran khan cina yang menghiasinya, eiittss jangan bertanya kepadaku mengapa aku tidak bertanya kepada teman sekelas ku atau murid-murid yang beralu-lalang didepan kelas, itu karena teman-teman sekelasku tidak seramah yang kubayangkan bahkan mereka semua terlihat menjauhi ku. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan ku? Atau ada yang merasakan bahwa aku 'berbeda'? tapi sepertinya aku merasa normal, dan penyamaranku juga sudah sempurna, apa yang salah dengan dengan mereka? Cih! aku benci sekali orang-orang seperti itu terlihat sangat menggangu bagu ku.. ah dari pada berdiam diri dikelas sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja.

Aku menyusuri koridor sekolah ini, kok disini sepi ya? Bukankah sekolah ini memiliki murid yang sangat banyak? Mengingat sekolah MeiHua ini tergolong kalangan atas. Ah sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan Heechul lanjutkan saja sesi jalan-jalan ke sekitar sekolah ini.

Tap..

Tap..

Bunyi sepatuku menggema di koridor yang sangat sepi itu. Uhh menyeramkan tapi aku tetap memasang muka datarku, ah satu lagi yang lupa kuceritakan sebenarnya disekolah yang dulu-dulu aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat sama sekali paling hanya sekedar teman berbicara lagi pula yang kami bicarakan hanya sebatas pelajaran tak lebih. Itu dikarenakan sikapku yang kasar dan penyendiri yah walau nilaiku disekolah selalu yang terbaik. Karena factor itu kadang banyak yeoja dan namja yang mendekatiku hanya untuk meminjam PR-ku, mereka bermuka sangat manis ketika memintanya dariku tetapi aku tahu bahwa semua itu hanya sekedar topeng yang mereka pakai agar semua yang mereka inginkan tercapai, tapi itu tidak akan mempan bagiku. Dan itulah hal yang paling ku benci dari manusia, mereka selalu bersikap menjijikan dan tidak pernah jujur.

Ah sepertinya aku terlalu panjang bercerita. *back to the story*.

Aku terus berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan tangga, dan ternyata tangga yang kutemukan menuntunku sampai ke atap sekolah. Tetapi saat aku membuka pintu yang membatasi tangga dengan atap aku melihat seorang yeoja dan satu lagi, ah apakah itu seorang namja? Karena yang terlihat hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya saja.

Aku merasa kan bulu roma ku meremang, dan apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali angin yang bertiup? Sampai akhirnya aku merasakan pergerakan dari 2 sosok yang ada didepanku sesaat aku merasa firasat buruk menimpaku. Dan benar saja saat kuperhatikan baik-baik dan pemandangan yang ku lihat membuat tenggorokan dan nafasku tercekat untuk beberapa saat..

TBC / END?

.

.

A/N :

Anneyong yeorobun mian ne klo singkat banget ini sih bisa dibilang sebagai teaser(?) hahahah…

Aku author yang tidak berpengalaman nih :p jadi blh minta reviewnya? *donut eyes*

Ini juga ff perdana di screenplays sebelumnya sih sempet bikin tapi hilang feelnya semoga ajj yang ini enggak jadi ttp bisa dilanjutin. Lalu di chap ini mungkin masih kurang jelas dan banyak yang kurang jadi di chap yang depan author usahain supaya panjang dan juga akan author tambahin cast dan couplenya. Dan untuk itu para reviewers bisa req ;;) mau couple official / crack / bahkan selain SJ juga boleh. Asal yang author tau ya. :p

Okelah kalau penasaran kelanjutanya banyak review ya supaya cepet updatenya ^-^)v

Okay mian klo author banyak bacot'-')b

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Stories**

**Disclaimer** : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S , ELF, SM ENTERTAINMENT.

**Warning**: EYD yang kurang baku, tak banyak menggunakan kosakata Korea, YAOI, alur aneh, jika tidak menyukainya silahkan keluar dari halaman ini.

**Genre**: little bit Romance, School Life, mystery.

**Rating**: T/T+

**Summary** : "Kalian pasti pernah mendengar tentang Vampire bukan? Dan kalian percaya atau tidak aku menemukannya!" kisah tentang perjalanan cinta dan kehidupan yang rumit bagi seorang namja bernama Kim HeeChul karena takdirnya yang menentukan itu semua. Tapi apakah Heechul bisa mengubah takdirnya dan 'dia'? karena takdir mereka berkata untuk saling 'MENGHANCURKAN' Pair HanChul and other cast.

* * *

**_Still Heechul POV_**

Kulihat seorang yeoja yang sepertinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri ditangan seorang namja yang sedang membelakangiku. Yeoja itu terlihat pucat, dan OMO! Dilehernya seperti ada bekas gigitan. Whuaa! Apakah…. Akh tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin bahwa yang ada dipikiran ku itu nyata? Tidak aku tidak mau percaya itu, karena aku percaya bahwa makhluk seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi di jamanku sekarang ini. Tetapi entah kenapa feeling ku mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Apakah benar bahwa makhluk itu adalah Vampire

Aku sangat bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan dengan tiba-tiba namja tersebut menengokan kepalanya, akupun tersentak. Muka namja tersebut terlihat menyeramkan dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan juga aura gelap yang melingkupi namja tersebut. Bisa kulihat juga gigi taringnya yang menyeramkan. Aku terpaku sesaat dengan pemandangan didepanku, kulihat juga matanya yang merah menyala seperti mata yang ingin melenyapkanku saat ini juga. Aku tidak pernah menemukan mata seperti itu sebelumnya, matanya benar-benar membuatku takut aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini mengingat aku orangnya dingin dan cuek. Tatapan matanya seperti mempunyai kuasa yang biasa membuatku tercekik.

Setalah menatapnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama tiba-tiba dalam sekajap aku sudah tidak menemukan sosok namja itu lagi, dan yang tertinggal hanya yeoja yang terlihat kehilanganbanyak darah.

GREP…

"Hmmhh.. mhph!" aku merasa ada tangan yang membekapku dari belakang.

"mmph!" dan sekarang aku merasakan hembusan nafas lembut di tengkuk ku, dan juga ahh.. seperti ada sebuah benda lembut dan basah yang menyentuh tengkuk ku. Ku rasa itu lidahnya yang bergrilia di sekitar leherku tapi dengan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di leherku. Terasa sangat ngilu dan akh susah diucapkan dengan kata-kata, sesaaat sesudahnya aku merasakan badanku yang melemas ditangannya.

Tapi aku tidak boleh pingsan disini dulu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Percuma saja 'pelatihanku' selama ini.

BATS…

Aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhku dengan cara menyikutnya dengan kekuatan ku yang tersisa dan kurasa itu berhasil dia mundur dan terlihat memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena sikutku, lalu kulanjutkan dengan gerakan untuk mengunci tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya. "Kau! Jawab aku, siapa kau dan mengapa kau bisa berada di lingkungan sekolah ini?" seruku kepada makhluk itu. Tapi tiba-iba saja ada kumpulan asap yang mengelilingi kami dan aku merasakan bahwa tanganku yang tadi menguncinya kosong, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang kupegang dan benar dugaanku ternyata dia sudah menghilang.

"Hahaha," aku mendengar suara tawa yag begitu mengerikan memasuki telingaku, sepertinya namja itu yang tertawa. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru atap sekolah ini. Akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang melayang-melayang di udara. Sepertinya tadi emngubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar lalu berubah wujud lagi menjadi wujud aslinya.

"Ya! Siapa kau?!" Aku bertanya kepada namja tersebut.

"Hah? Aku?" Tanya namja itu bodoh, "ah kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa, dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau? Hm.. tapi ku rasa kau bukan bukan orang biasa darah mu terasa berbeda dan juga aku yakin tidak akan ada manusia yang tahan selama itu setelah ku hisap darahnya. Yah walau tadi aku tidak meminunya semua karena aku masih mau kau hidup." Lanjut makhluk itu, dan perkatannya yang terakhir itu sukses membuat ku kebingungan dan menimbulkan pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku. "Huh! Apa maksutmu mau membiarkanku hidup? Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menghabisi ku?" Aku mendengus keras dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tergiang-ngiang di kepalaku tadi, dan juga sangat percaya diri sekali dia awas saja sampai ia melihat diriku yang 'sesungguhnya' vampire menjijikkan.

Lama keheningan melanda membuatku bosan dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepada yeoja yang tadi sempat terlupakan, dan ya ampun! Muka bahkan seluruh badannya terlihat pucat. Aku sekarang sedang panic dan sesaat aku teringat bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan mahkluk tadi tetapi saat aku menolehkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihatnya ternyata mahkluk itu sudah menghilang. "Cih! Sialan vampire itu, menyebabkan kekacauan dan tiba-tiba dia mengilang begitu saja belum lagi tadi dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Maki ku kesal setelah sadar bahwa vampire itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafasku melihat yeoja yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Yah, walau aku terkenal akan kesendirian dan kecuekan ku tapi aku juga masih punya hati aku juga tak tega meninggalkan yeoja itu diatap seperti ni sedangkan aku adalah orang yang bisa dikatakan melihat perkara yang terjadi.

GREP...

Aku mencoba menggendong yeoja itu menuju UKS untung tadi saat berkeliling aku menemukan ruangan yang bertulisan UKS.

.

.

.

Di UKS

Saat di UKS ku lihat tidak ada seorang pun. Ku coba memanggil guru yang berjaga di UKS tersebut tetapi tidak ada juga yang menjawab. Hah, sepertinya ini akan merepotkan aku paling benci untuk melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur aku membawanya kesini. Aku mulai mencari peralatan untuk mengompres dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya, dan juga mengambil peralatan yang dipelukan untuk membuat keadaan yeoja itu menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah kulihat bahwa keadaan yeoja itu sudah jauh lebih baik aku pun membereskan semua peralatan yang tadi kupakai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi decitan ranjang uks. Sepertinya yeoja tadi sudah sadar.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku kepada yeoja itu, terlihat dia sedang memegangi kepalanya sepertinya dia masih pusing akibat kekurangan darah yang lumayan banyak. Fuh untung saja dia tidak sampai mati ditempat, ini semua gara-gara kau Vampire sialan! "Aku dimana?" Terdegar yeoja itu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga.

**_End Heechul POV_**

**_Author POV_**

Heechul terlihat kesal karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak terjawab, yah kalian tahu sendiri kan gimana kepribadiannya Heechul-_-). "Kau sedang ada di uks dan tadi kau pingsan karena kehabisan banyak darah. Apakah kau tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumya?" jawab Heechul sekenanya sambil menahan emosinya. Lalu yeoja itu menjawab "tidak aku sama sekali tidak ingat, bahkan aku kemana saja sebelum ini tidak ku ingat. Ah ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Aku harus berterimakasih padamu sepertinya". "Heechul, Kim Heechul immnida kelas 2-A. lalu namamu siapa?" Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Jessica Jung. Ah, jeongmal gomawo Heechul oppa" Jessica pun mengucapkan terimakasih sambil tersenyum.

TAP..

"Yap! Tidak masalah, jaga dirimu" setelah mengucapkan itu Heechul pun langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari UKS.

"Ah, ini pertama kalinya bagiku menemukan orang yang semenarik ini. Hehehehe.." terdengar Jessica yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu, sambil menampilkan senyum—atau seringaian?—yang terlihat menakutkan. Wah, sepertinya namja cantik kita ini akan mendapatkan banyak masalah semenjak dia pindah kesekolah ini. Semoga saja dia bisa melewati semua kejadian-kejadian di sekolah ini, ya.

**TBC**

**A/n: Mian ne chingudeul yang nungguin nih epep abal, hakhakhak/?. Dan soal yang tambahan chara belum author masukkin, nanti pasti dimasukkin kok. Itu yang Kihyun nanti pasti dimasukkin kok'-')b soal'a menarik, kkk~. Lalu disini mungkin masih belum jelas ya jalan ceritanya. Chapter depan author usahain biar lengkap dan agak panjang deh. Sekian ne'-')/**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
